


Normal

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, F/M, Sentinel Senses, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s rough being a teenager, especially for a sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2003 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #9 - Jim or Blair as a teenager. Betaed by ShayAlyce and Pamh.

The first time a girl put her hand on him down there, he passed out.

The girl was Patrice Henderson, a pretty blonde with new breasts that all the boys stared at. She smiled at him and hung around his locker until he talked to her, painfully aware of his friends snickering behind him, making crude suggestions that he really, really hoped she couldn't hear.

During the next football game, he looked up and saw her sitting in the bleachers, excitedly cheering for him as he ran with the ball. The joy on her face as he made the touchdown almost made him forget that his dad hadn't made the game again. Maybe it was just a bunch of kids running around, but making the Varsity team as a freshman meant he was _good_ and that was what Dad was always wanting, wasn't it?

The next day, he was the first to smile and she flushed with pleasure. It made him feel important, so he asked her out.

He was a little nervous and didn't really know what to say. He walked along silently, while she talked and laughed and he nodded a lot. She seemed to be okay with that, which was a huge relief. He held her hand during the movie and was glad it was dark so she couldn't see his hard-on.

Afterwards, he walked her home. When they got to her house, she grinned up at him and pulled him into the gap between two bushes and a tree. "My parents can't see this spot," she whispered.

Jimmy swallowed heavily--he didn't want to drool on her or anything--and leaned in for the kiss. Patrice's mouth was warm and tasted like the chocolate raisinettes he'd bought her.

Everything was going okay until she touched him. The feel of her hand cupping his erection was too much and Jimmy came right there -- it was so damned good -- and he was vaguely horrified to hear himself grunting before the explosion of sensation whited everything out....

He came to with Mr. Henderson standing over him, Patrice staring at him over her dad's shoulder with pale, terrified eyes. Jimmy made some excuse that he didn't think Mr. Henderson bought one little bit and got the hell out of there.

The next day, Patrice wouldn't talk to him and kids whispered about him in the halls. He spent the entire day flushed with shame and anger, and it was a relief to finally get into a fight with a couple of older guys who thought it was funny. The whole thing was excruciatingly embarrassing.

That night, he thought about it long and hard and figured that his dad was right. He could be a miserable freak and nobody'd talk to him, or he could be normal and have friends and... girlfriends. He'd choose normal.

It didn't take long. He was on the football team, after all, and he'd heard the girls saying that he was good-looking. He asked another girl out, and this time he ignored his body's reaction and everything went well. Pretty soon, everybody was talking about the touchdowns and nobody remembered the other thing except Patrice, which was okay since he wasn't going anywhere near her again.

Everything was going great, really. So what if jerking off wasn't the incredible, secret, glorious thing it had been. So what if the world was a little grayer, if everything seemed sort of muffled. He was normal and that was what counted.


End file.
